Última esperança
by ludbello93
Summary: Rose percebe que matar Dimitri não é a unica solução. E irá até o fim do mundo se isso significa salvar a ele e a si mesma desse terrível destino.


Tudo que eu queria era correr pros seus braços, como eu fiz naquela noite. Mesmo sem me virar, eu sabia que tinha alguém atrás de mim. Eu conseguia senti-lo antes mesmo de vê-lo. O cheiro da sua loção pós-barba era exatamente como eu me lembrava. Refrescante, suave e cheia de memórias. Ainda me provocava aquela velha ansiedade. Mas dessa vez, a ansiedade veio acompanhada de um outro velho sentimento. De repente, a náusea se abateu sobre mim e eu me senti tonta. E simples assim, como se toda a felicidade tivesse ido embora deste mundo, eu me lembrei. Não importava qual fosse o cheiro da sua loção. A pessoa que estava naquela cabana comigo era Dimitri, mas não o meu Dimitri.

" Olá, Roza" – sua voz fez com que eu me sentisse gelada.

Eu senti a sua mão fria tocar meu ombro. Meus joelhos perderam a força. Respirar tornou-se uma tarefa difícil. A esse ponto, eu já sabia que não teria coragem pra fazer o que eu havia prometido. Eu não respeitaria o ultimo desejo de Dimitri. Eu não conseguia, não podia. Não era guardiã suficiente pra uma coisa como aquela

Eu me virei. Ele ainda parecia o mesmo. Alto, cabelo comprido. Tão bonito que chegava a doer. Mas sua pele estava bem mais branca. E seus olhos eram agora vermelhos como sangue.

" Não lute contra isso Rose. Você sabe qual é o caminho pra ficarmos juntos pra sempre. Você realmente quer passar o resto da vida colocando as necessidades de um Moroi na frente das suas? Se livre dessa obrigação. Nós ainda temos uma chance. Eu te amo Roza. Por favor, por favor, fique comigo.

E, simples assim, eu parei. E ele me beijou. De um jeito simples, calmo, definitivamente não-Strigoi. Eu me senti tão bem. Tudo ia dar certo. Pensei em Lissa, mamãe, Adrian, Christian, Mason, Eddie... Eu nunca mais veria nenhum deles de novo. Mas eles entenderiam. Tinham que entender. Eu estava fazendo aquilo por amor.

De repente, eu senti os lábios de Dimitri se moverem da minha boca para o meu pescoço. Sem que eu estivesse preparada, senti os seus dentes, rasgando a minha pele. Uma mistura de dor, felicidade, culpa e alivio me invadiu. Continuei repetindo: é o único jeito, é o único jeito, é o único jeito...

E aí eu acordei gritando. Precisei de alguns segundos para perceber que eu não estava mais na cabana, mas num quarto de hotel barato em Montana. Eram só meus pesadelos, mais uma vez.

Na mesa ao meu lado, um relógio indicava que eu ainda tinha algumas horas de luz do dia. E a estaca de prata ao lado dele me lembrava da minha missão. Apesar de todos os meus medos e fraquezas, eu manteria minha palavra. Eu iria matar o homem que eu amo.

Mas antes disso eu tinha que correr atrás do meu último fio de esperança. Afinal, se a possibilidade de livrar Dimitri desse destino sem mata-lo existisse, eu me agarraria a ela com todas as minhas forças. Eu teria que procurar alguém. A única pessoa que tinha as respostas que eu precisava. Aquele que sabia quase tudo sobre os shadow-kissed e os poderes do espírito.

Eu tinha que ver Victor Dashkov.

Eu sabia que não seria fácil. Mas talvez, se eu cobrasse uns favores... Ah, claro. Falando assim, até parece que eu, a garota de 18 anos que ainda nem tinha terminado o ensino médio ( e provavelmente nunca terminaria), tinha algum amigo na prisão de segurança máxima da corte! Mas talvez, se eu usasse o nome do Dimitri... Ele mesmo disse uma vez que tinha muitos amigos dhampir em posições importantes. Mas eles acreditariam em mim? Ou me veriam como uma aprendiz adolescente traumatizada?

E mais, além dessa coisa de eu nunca vou conseguir uma audiência com o psicopata real, mesmo que eu conseguisse falar com Victor, a idéia de ficar numa posição tão frágil não me agradava em nada. Eu sabia, o velho maluco riria de mim e eu teria que usar todo o meu auto-controle para não acerta-lo bem na cara. E, mesmo que tudo desse certo e eu não socasse ninguém, ele me diria o que fazer? Ou me torturaria até que eu implorasse?

Ah, e o fato de que eu estaria colocando a vida da pessoa que eu amo com todas as minhas forças nas mãos daquela que eu mais odeio também não ajudava em nada.

Argh, eram tantas perguntas rodando na minha mente que eu estava começando a ter uma dor de cabeça.

Fiz muita força pra me controlar, pra encontrar uma solução racional. Mas e se, mesmo que Victor calasse a boca e engolisse sua arrogância, ele ainda assim não soubesse a resposta para o meu problema? Pensar nisso me fez sentir frio na espinha. Porque isso significaria que eu não tinha mais esperanças. Que, como guardiã como ( eca, eu odiava essa palavra, mas parecia ser a certa) sua _alma gêmea_, eu não teria outra escolha a não ser cravar a estaca de prata que eu carregava comigo bem no meio do coração dele.

Só existiam duas alternativas: salva-lo ou mata-lo. Porque meus pesadelos, eu sabia, eram apenas pesadelos, não importando quão reais eles fossem. Eu morreria antes de me tornar um Strigoi por vontade própria.

Perto dessa opção, convencer um punhado de guardiões e conversar com Victor Dashkov não era nada assustador. Não era mesmo.


End file.
